secret lovers
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Syaoran is the engaged and a member of the most wealthy family in japan. What happens when he falls in love with the maids daughter.  will be a short story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Secret lovers

Disclaimer:: I DO NOT OWN CC

Their bodies were tangled into one. Her hair was spread across his pillow as she stared meaningfully into his brown eyes. They were many things in his eyes, fear, pleasure and one would even say love. He tried not to breathe; he wanted to hold her gaze. He wanted this moment to be as meaningful for her as it was for him. Moving rhythmically over her body, the sound of her moans echoed in his ears. She closed her eyes and said "faster." Her cheeks were flushed and there were tiny tears in the corner of her eyes.

He increased his pace as she had asked him; she bit her lower lip then slowly opened her eyes. It looked like she was trying to suppress the moans or control her breathing, but she failed to do so. Her moans were louder. She crushed the sheets between her fingers and her hips failed to stay in place. She clenched her teeth then wrinkled her toes then took one deep breath then at the end of it all she muttered "Syaoran." And not long after than his turn came.

He moved off from on top of her, his body damped in sweat, his heart still racing uncontrollably, her scent was painted on him. He turned to look at her. She lifted her hands to her face. She was silent; it was as though she did not want him to see her face. Her reaction made him even more curious. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her neck. She slid her hands from her face then sighed.

She averted her gaze to him and muttered "This is crazy."

His chin trembled as he took in her expression with his eyes. He cupped her jaw line with his hand then shot her a light smile "Are you okay…did I hurt you?"

She looked up at the ceiling "No…not really."

He moved his face over hers. Syaoran planted a delicate kiss on Sakura's cheek. He then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips. He closed his eyes and she did as well, as the kiss lingered he felt warm liquid on his hands. Tears.

He quickly broke the kiss "Why are you…are you crying?" he asked her. He was convinced that the worst thing a woman can do after sex is cry.

He moved from on top of her, she sat up, her eyes red and the tears uncontrollably falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled then cried more.

Syaoran lay on his back, he ran his hands through his hair frustrated. He didn't know what to do.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked her once more.

Sakura shook her head "No."

"Then what is it? Why are you crying?" He sat up. He leaned against her then snuck his hands around her waist. He placed his chin of her shoulder.

"I…I really….care for you." He told her failing to tell her what was really in his heart. Afraid to have his heart broken, these words were safe.

"We shouldn't have done this, it was wrong and you know it." She said in a clear voice, the tears leaving her eyes. He released her from his hold and watched her hurtfully.

"You really think so?"

She nodded.

He thinks for a second, yes it was wrong but yet…it was right. He was soon to be married to someone else. It was unfair for his fiancé and what would the family think? He sighed.

"They don't have to know." He held her hand "it can be our little secret."

She averted her gaze to him, her eyes narrowed and she shook her head "No, that's just it, I don't want to be that person, the one who you slept with you on the night before your wedding, but I am. And it's not going to be like before, you will be a married man, think about it." She pulled the sheets over her naked chest now too embarrassed to have him see her body again.

"You're more than that and you know it." He said.

She shot him a sarcastic smile, "I'm the maids daughter, remember. You wouldn't even have met me if my mother never fell sick and I had to replace her temporarily." She hid her hand over her face and cried.

She got out of bed "Don't look at me." She told him.

He turned his head away and got a short lived jolt of arousal at the idea of her naked body. He thought about what they had done, and turned red.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

He put on his boxers and walked to the door of the bathroom. He gawked then sighed then placed his hands on his waist, he didn't know what to do or say.

"What do you want me to do Sakura?"

A seconds pass and she replied "Don't marry her, I'm not asking you to be with me, I know it would be too much to ask for just don't marry her."

He said nothing; it was not too much to ask for. Sakura should be the woman he should be marrying, not that brat his parents picked out for him. He hovered to the bed. He picked up Sakura's clothing from the floor. Her black uniform, the only attire he had ever seen her in. He held it over his nose and gracefully took in the scent. He closed his eyes when suddenly the bathroom door opened and she was standing before him with a white towel wrapped around her body.

Showering did not have the effect she thought it would, she thought it would wash away all traces of him on her, the traces of lust, but she still had memories of the night before that were bound to stay with her eternally. She recalled how he pushed her against the wall and kissed her erratically. His lips crashed fiercely into hers as their tongues danced to a rhythm only they could hear. If the memories were not enough, her feelings for him were strong.

"I have to get dressed quickly before they come looking for you." She said now acting like everything was fine and simple.

"Right." He told her in an indifferent tone.

"So what are we going to call this?" she asked him.

He shifted his gaze to her "What do you mean?"

"What just happened; was it just sex?"

"No." he shook his head.

She put her uniform on.

He turned his head aside fearing that he might make her feel uncomfortable, but he wanted to hold her once more, to feel his heart beat against hers. He wanted to feel her warm breath on his skin and he needed to hear her silent moans.

She was expecting him to say more but he was silent. He had always been a quiet guy, unable to tell her how he felt. All she wanted in that moment was for him to tell her how he feels.

"This is my last day here." She said in a soft tone. "I don't think I'll be able to…" she held back her tears.

She rushed out the door.

As she made her way down the steps, she meet the man that is to be Syaoran's best man. He looked at her, his dark blue eyes fixate on her. Sakura turned her face away nervously, fearing he might know.

By now she knew the Li Family very well. On the outside they seemed like a perfect family, they were well known throughout Japan for their kindness and the orphanages they owned in almost every city. They were a wealthy family. Behind closed doors they were heartless people. The children were spoilt, the parents ranked themselves above anyone else, they mistreated the house staff and were controlling. Syaoran was the exception, kind, down to earth, but surprisingly he had been labeled the black sheep of the family.

"Hello." The best man Eriol greeted her.

Sakura bowed her head "Sir."

He eyed Sakura from top to bottom then he muttered "If you want your mother to still be employed, if you don't want you're family to suffer then you'll stay out of this. This is the most powerful family in the country, you think they are just going to accept you into the family with open arms, you're not even a fuck'n blue blood."

Tears glassed her eyes "What do you mean?" her lips trembled.

He withdrew his gaze and muttered "You know what I mean." He ran past her. Sakura nearly fells off the stairs. Her hands tremble and she tried to catch her breath.

…..

The door to his room opened, his heart lifted up when he thought it was Sakura, but it settled back in place when he saw Eriol.

Eriol closed the door behind him "You fucked the maid didn't you?"

Syaoran sighed then frowned "I did not fuck her…we made love."

"You sound pathetic. You just couldn't keep your hands off of her, she's very beautiful, I don't blame you for wanting to screw her, any man would want to."

Syaoran stood up, grabed the collar of Eriol's shirt, pushed Eriol against the wall then muttered angrily "Fuck you! You take that back, that's not what it is!" he grunted.

"Okay." Eriol laughed as though Syaoran was not hurting him.

"You are not my friend." Syaoran slowly released Eriol "You know how I feel about Kari, I do not love her."

"But you two have been engaged since you were little."

"I know that."

"You made a promise." Eriol said.

"So what! You don't know what it's been like growing up in this house with my parents. "

"Stop being such a pussy, life is not a fairytale. Put on your tux, the guest will be arriving in the garden real soon." Eriol said firmly "And take a shower, you stink."

Syaoran clenched his jaw then punched the wall. "shit!"

….

"Oh Sakura, you're here." One of the other maids told her approaching her from the kitchen door.

"The bride is in the guest house and they need you there to help out. Hurry up and stop strolling around the house."

Sakura walked to the guesthouse. The bride was standing in the middle of the room. The bridesmaids around her, panicking while Syaoran's mother embraced her.

"Oh Sakura, you're here." Yelan said. "I need you to sow a few sequins back on the dress. They keep falling off. I don't understand, this is supposed to be a designer gown."

"Yes madam." She replied respectfully.

The bride sat on a chair while Sakura patched up the brides dress. "Hurry up!" she said "I'm so nervous."

"We'll be waiting." Yelan left the room.

"Don't be nervous dear." One of the bridesmaids told her "You are marrying a Li after all."

"The more reason to be nervous." She said. Sakura could see that she was trembling.

"Come on Kari, you're family has been waiting for this forever."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get my hands on that hard cash." She said excited "And Syaoran is so handsome, I can't wait to get my hands on him too."

The bridesmaids laugh "Oh, you two haven't done anything past holding hands, right?"

Kari nodded "Yeah, so tonight will be special. I'll have to be coy though, he's so sure I'm a virgin."

"You can't fake being a virgin?" one of the bridesmaids said "Men know these things."

The bride frowned "I'll get him drunk, he won't know it if he's drunk."

"Why'd you have to go and sleep around? You should have saved yourself."

The bride said angrily "You didn't think I was going to wait till 20 to have sex, No way!"

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. She tried to finish the job quickly, she had to tell Syaoran. Accidently she pricked Kari with the needle, nothing serious but Kari jumped up and shouted "You stupid girl!"

Sakura took a step back and bowed "I'm sorry."

"Get out! I'm going to get you fired." the bride yelled at the top of her lungs.

Quickly Sakura left the room, she could hear them cursing at her but she was just happy to be out of there.

She snuck into Syaoran's bedroom but he was not there. She picked up a bouquet of flowers in order to create the impression that she was helping while her eyes look around for him. Then finally she opened his office. He was staring outside the window. A beam of sunlight brightened everything in the room. He had his hands in his pocket and remained frozen in spite of her entrance.

She placed the flowers on the table.

"Syaoran…" she said in a shy voice, her lips quivered and she held her hand shyly to her face.

He slowly turned around and saw her. A smile swept his lips and formed a dimple on the left side of his cheek. Sakura locked the door.

"She's not a virgin!" Sakura said it without thought, then for that long awkward second what she said seemed unimportant and she felt stupid. Her gaze dropped to her shoes.

He looked at her "I know."

He pulled out his hand and lifted her chin "Is this an excuse to see me again?"

"Don't get cocky." She told him turning her head away from him.

He chuckled; his eyes were teary as he watched her.

Then she looked at him "She's only marrying you for your money."

He nodded, appearing as though he was not listening to what she was saying.

"I know."

Her eyes filled up with tears and unexpectedly she wrapped her hands around his chest, almost causing him to lose his balance, then she rubbed her head against his jacket. She wiped her tears with the cloth of his jacket. "I'm sorry." She cried "I can't help it."

He snaked his hands around her narrow waist then parted from her.

"The truth is I love you." She told him clasping her fingers between his "So don't forget about me."

"Don't you hate me?" he asked her "I put you through so much."

She shook her head "Not a little…not at all." Her heart broke at the hesitant response to her true feelings for him. She turned her head away and bit her lip.

"From the moment I saw you, I kind of knew that you were the one." He smirked.

He strolled over to the book shelf "You are beautiful, kind and vibrate and we always have fun. I've never met anyone like that."

Sakura beamed at him nervously.

He sank his hands into his pocket then walked up to her "My family, they've never cared about me. The wealth just did something to them. But you…you do"

With the sun shinning brightly behind them he reached for her hand and pulled her into his arms "I love you Sakura."

He gazed into her eyes then enveloped her into a soft kiss. They hold the kiss and then Syaoran touches his brow against Sakura's "I can't do this…the wedding."

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

He gave her a quick yet tender kiss on the lips then whispered "Run away with me."

She gasped then smiled "Are you serious?"

He nodded "You don't have to take anything, just run away with me. We'll go to a place where no one knows us and start a new life together."

"Yes." She said with a playful pout. "I'd love that."

"Yes?"

"Yes." He carried her off her feet and spun her around in his arms.

Meanwhile in the garden, the guests wait for the groom. All them taking a minute to look at the time, they looked up at the sky but failed to appreciate the occasion for what it was truly not.

The skies turn dark and it start to rain. The guests pop out of their chairs and found shelter in the house.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand. They entered his bedroom where he grabbed the keys to his car and his credit card. They start their way towards the steps when they heard the sound of people talking.

…..

To be continued

A/N the story will have two chapters and the next chapter should be up by Sunday so please keep a lookout and thanx for the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret lovers

Chapter 3

They both looked ahead, he pulled her hand as he made a turn to the nearest room but she did not move. She remained frozen, he averted his gaze to look at her. His eyebrows ascended then he stood up straight.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked him.

He tightened the grip over her hand.

8 hours earlier

Syaoran lazily walked up the staircase 2 am. He was not intoxicated or lazy, rather he was depressed. He could not believe that he was coming from his so-called bachelor party and further more he could not believe that he was getting married the following morning. Marks of irritation lined his forehead and tears almost gushed from his stubborn eyes.

He stumbled up the staircase, his hands trembling. He walked up to the door of his bedroom, before he could touch the golden door handle, he heard footsteps patter on the floor. He turned his head slowly then caught Sakura in his eyes. She gasped then she did not move.

"What are you doing still up?"

She looked at the floor then said "I was cleaning up for the wedding tomorrow."

"This late." He asked her in a hoarse rugged tone.

She nodded. "I'm off now, good night."

"Is that it?" he asked her. She was standing in the dim light.

"What more can I do for you."

He averted his body and turned to her "Come here." He reached his hand out.

"But they'll…"

He shook his head "No one is in."

She walked to him, she was always submissive around him. She took slow baby steps until she was standing inches from him. She lay her head on his chest. And he put his arms around her waist. "I missed you Saku."

She said nothing. "We can't…I'm not in the mood."

"Then why are you holding me closer into you?"

She shed a watery smile "I don't know."

He released her then beamed. When ever he was around her, he would forget about his troubles. She made his heart jump. They promised to stay away from each other several times, by now all the promises they ever made to stay apart had been broken.

He opened his bedroom door and held her hand. He led her into his bedroom, closed the door and turned on the lights. He moved his face into hers to kiss her but she turned her face away.

"Suddenly you don't want to kiss me? We've done this a million times." He told her.

"You're getting married tomorrow; it would just be a new level of wrong." She broke away from him.

"You really contradict yourself, you've been aware that what we've been doing is wrong but it never stopped you before."

She looked down, embarrassed.

He grabbed her shoulders with his hand "I'm sorry, was that mean."

"It's true." She gave him a blank withdrawn look. "But tonight, nothing will happen."

"Are you sure you can trust yourself around me?" He smirked at her.

She nodded "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

He pushed the door wide open "Then come in."

Sakura took a nervous step into his bedroom. She clasped her hands and held them over her chest. Her heart started to beat and she knew exactly why, she did not trust herself around him. She acknowledged that what she was doing was wrong but yet, she had never wanted to be with a man the way she wanted to be with Syaoran. Not being with him was brought her sadness yet being with him brought her guilt.

"Don't look so nervous, I won't do anything to you." He said with a saucy chuckle. He closed the door from behind him.

He flopped down on the mattress and lay on his back while she stood in the middle of the room not sure of what she was doing there anymore. She kept her eyes away from him. He watched her, amused, then he released a husky chuckle.

"Well are you just going to stand there?"

She abruptly averted her gaze to him "Umm…well…"

"Come here." He patted the space next to him with his hand. "Next to me."

She walked to the bed then climbed on. She lay next to him. He pulled her closer into him, she settled her head on his chest and snaked her hands around his waist.

"That's better." He told her.

There was a moment of silence, then he said "You're heart is beating really fast."

Sakura buried her head in his chest then muttered "You're no better." She looked up and moved her body so that she was looking into his face.

He stroked her hair "How can I possibly lie next to you and not be moved at all."

Sakura smiled.

"You're so beautiful." He stared into her face without blinking.

Sakura turned her face away; the moment was getting too intense.

"I know why your heart is beating fast." He told her.

"Why." She said settling her head on his chest once more "You're thinking about sex."

Sakura quickly moved away from him. She got off the bed, her face glowing in red. "What!" she said walking from one side of the room to another, "I'm not thinking about that." She told him her voice sounding pitchy and she stuttered.

"I'm just saying, I'm sorry to have offended you." He prompted up on his elbows.

"I'm not offended." She sat on the bed "It's just…we will never be together. I love being with you and that scares me. These might be the last hours we ever spend together."

"I'm not going anywhere, what are you talking about."

"I'm quitting, I can't work here anymore."

"Sakura…" he tried to touch her shoulder but she retaliated.

"I can't be with a married man. I think the two of you together. She'll be in your bed every night, making love to you, touching you. It makes me sick to the stomach." Tears painfully dripped from her eyes "I'm just the maid. And I can't be forced to accept that."

He grabbed her wrist "She will never be you, in my eyes you're the epitome of perfection."

He moved closer to her, he gently averted her face to face him with his hand. He moved into her face and gently kissed her lips. As they kiss, they smile tenderly, tears still streaming from Sakura's face. They moved into a longer and more passionate kiss.

Sakura momentarily broke the kiss, she moved unto the middle of the twin size bed, her legs apart and he lay on top of her, kissing her once more. Her body was like a map waiting to be read. His hands grasped her thighs and he slightly pulled her legs further apart.

This was it, the first time he was to make love to her. His heart raced, he hoped in his heart that she would not suddenly pull away and leave him unsatisfied. He touched her breast, still kissing her, she broke the kiss at the feeling of his hand around her breast, she looked at him awkwardly, and his hand remained frozen on her breast.

"Is this fine with you?" he asked her.

She nodded "Yes." She pulled him in to kiss her even more. As they kissed his hands unbuttoned her blouse. Fortunate the clasp of her bra was in front of her baby pink bra; it was in the river of her breasts. He unclasped it, his lips moving away from hers.

He gasped inwardly at the sight of her bare breasts.

"I'm sorry, their small." She said almost ready to hide them from him. She flushed coyly.

"Sorry? They're perfect." He could cup his full hand around her breast and that was all he needed. His warm mouth engulfed her nipple.

She slowly closed her eyes and her breathing was unstable. Strands of his chestnut hair brushed against her chin. She swallowed hard turning her head aside as he moved to her other breast.

"What's going through your mind?" She asked nervously the blood in her veins was rushing uncontrollably. The fact that she was so aroused made her nervous and somewhat conscious, she swore to herself that she was going to faint if he was to go on.

"Syaoran." She called his name.

He did not want to stop, but finally he pulled away and looked up at her, she looked dizzy and afraid. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, how do you feel." She asked feeling pathetic.

"uhm…" he ran his hands through his hair "I feel…horny."

"I mean other than that."

He sighed "Sakura, can you just let me take control, let me make love to you. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Sakura lay back "Okay." She said in a hesitant tone.

He kissed her lips again. A shiver ran through her spine, he kissed her neck , her jaw line. She closed her eyes, moaning with every touch.

He withdrew his body and took off his t-shirt then ran his hands up her legs. He reached for her thigh length stocking and pulled them off. His hands went all the way under her skirt, unto her hips. He took off her panties. He started to remove every item of clothing from her body.

She watched him with lustful eyes, his chest was chiseled, his stomach flat with an emerging six pack.

"Put it in." she asked him in a half whisper.

"Not yet." He whispered in her ear.

"Fuck, don't tease me Syaoran, I can't take it anymore."

"You just swore." He smirked.

She heaved a sigh "Please…I…"

The words failed to come out when his fingers ran all the way into her inner lips. He slowly massaged her clit, his fingers coated in her wetness. She bit her lower lip "ohhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned.

"Please…" she begged him.

He pulled down the zipper of his pants. Then Sakura sat up and reached for his belt. She could see his erection protruding against his pants. She helped his discard his pants.

"Syaoran, please do me now. I feel like I'm going to fall over." She said in between heavy breathing "I want to orgasm for the first time when you are inside of me."

He looked into her intensely "You're naughty." He said amused, and then he crashed his lips into hers.

"You're mean." She said in between the kisses.

Finally, he did it…they were both motionless for a while, looking deeply into each other's eyes. There was a rush of blood, a little pain, she swallowed hard then nodded, signaling him to start moving.

Suddenly, he wrapped her legs around his waist and moved slowly on top of her.

During sex, Sakura stared intensely into his eyes. Sakura felt completely vulnerable-but in a good way.

Meanwhile outside, Eriol walked up the stairs. He walked up to Syaoran's door. He held his ear to the door and gasped at the sound of what he was hearing. He moved away from the door, he could almost swear he heart Syaoran's voice calling out a name…Sakura…Eriol shook his head. It can't be, the maids daughter. He took another step back. Worried he clasped his hand over his mouth and slowly walked back downstairs.

While they were in missionary, he stopped, propped her legs onto his shoulders and continued at the same pace as before. The angle was perfect and she had her first orgasm.

….

She had fallen asleep in his arms, it was almost morning now. She slowly opened her eyes. He face was facing his directly. She clenched her fingers, chestnut hair, and once he is to wake up, she would be able to stare into his intense amber eyes. She played with her fingers then looked at him once more. _"How will I ever be able to tell you how I feel about you? Those three words are not enough. This is crazy, I've gone against everything I thought I believed in, just to be with you…" _she thought.

His eyes opened, the sun shined through them. He held his hand out and stroked her cheek. "Morning beautiful."

She smiled.

He kissed her forehead before he kissed her lips. She moved on top of him "Now, let me lead" she looked at him and giggled.

He tumbled over until suddenly, he was on top of her "You're still not experienced enough." He chuckled.

"You're mean." She said.

"am I." he chuckled then kissed her.

….

Syaoran pulled Sakura away.

"They're all downstairs, how are we going to get out." He said

"I've got an idea."

They went back to his bedroom. She took off her shoes and asked him to do the same. She walked up to the balcony

"We'll climb down."

He gave her a sardonic grin "Are you crazy, it's slippery and it's raining." He complained.

"Come on." She laughed "It's not a long way down. I do it all the time." She said reminding him of all the times she had to sneak out his bedroom.

He took a deep breath and followed her down. The edges were slippery and he was so certain he was going to fall. She made it down but before his feet could touch the ground, he lost his grip on the window pane and fell on his back into a mud puddle.

"Syaoran!" she shouted worryingly.

"I'm fine." He told her lifting up his dirt stained face.

"I'm sorry." She apologized crouching down to his level.

He painfully stood up as she held his hand tightly.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

A voice startled the couple. Syaoran turned around and found a drenched Eriol staring amusingly at them.

"Please Eriol I need you to understand." Syaoran begged "I love her." He said pulling Sakura closer to his side.

Eriol was quiet, he ran his hands through his hair "But Kari…"

Syaoran was silent, then he said "I don't want her, we'll leave, no one has to know."

"And if they ask about you?"

"Say nothing." Syaoran said.

Eriol looked to the ground then nodded. Then he smirked "Be careful."

"Thanks." Syaoran said, and he and Sakura run off to his car.

She looked at him as he drove, he reached out for her hand and said "Everything is going to be fine, I promise." He held her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

…..

The end


End file.
